Who's Mine?
by SilverDragon22
Summary: Sorry peps this has been discontinued for the time being i will rewrite and repost later until then
1. prologe

Here is my first pathetic fan fic  
  
Who's Mine?  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inu Yasha. *pouting*  
  
A/N: This is rated for language, possible future violence and possible future adult situations. In this story, Kagome really knows how to fight and kick some major ass when she needs to. She knows how to do hand to hand combat and use a bow and arrow pretty good, however she does not know how to use a sword and she has never shown her hand to hand combat skills to anyone. Inu Yasha can still be a major jerk and totally uncaring. Shippo is totally over protective of her, even over the small things, and he can travel with Kagome through the well when she is holding him. Miroku and Sango are in love with each other, but they still refuse to admit it. Miroku is still the hentai (pervert) we all know and love and Sango is still the same awesome taijiya (demon exterminator). For the next paragraph, I wish I could take credit for writing because it is so good at explaining the story, however I cannot for I didn't write it. I read it off the back of volume 13 of an Inu Yasha Manga written by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~Who's Mine?~ ~Prologue~  
  
Kagome is a modern Japanese high school girl. She has always been the sort who never really believed in myths and legends, until one day when a hideous, otherworldly creature pulls her out of her own world into Japan's ancient past. There she discovers more than a few of those dusty old legends are true, and her destiny is linked to one legendary creature in particular - a doglike half-demon called Inu Yasha. That same trick of fate also ties them to the Shikon Jewel, or "Jewel of Four Souls," the smallest shard of which can gift the user with unimaginable power.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and Inu Yasha have been walking towards Kadae's village since lunch time and they were now looking for a place to rest for the night.  
  
After walking for a few more minutes they walk into a beautiful clearing. The vote was unanimous and they decided to spend the night there. The clearing was beautiful. Off to the left of where they entered the clearing, Inu Yasha and Shippo could smell a hot spring. The girls decided to take a bath after they set up camp farther off to the right from where they entered. Once they got situated and Miroku got a fire started, Kagome went to her back pack to gather her bathing supplies while she asked Sango and Shippo if they wanted to go with her.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath. Hey Sango, Shippo? Do you guys wanna come with?" Kagome asked her best friend Sango and her adopted pup Shippo.  
  
"Sure Kagome. Lemme get my stuff kay?" Sango answered.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna go! Can I use some of that shampoo stuff that you use?" Shippo asked a little over excited.  
  
"Sure Shippo!" Kagome answered while trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
~At the Hot Springs~  
  
When they got to the hot spring, they stood there basking in its beauty. It was a small clearing with the hot spring in the center surrounded by waist - high length grass. Mixed with the grass were many different kinds of wild flowers. Around the edge of the hot spring there were large boulders that they put there stuff on to get into the spring.  
  
"Man, this feels good." Kagome praised the spring. " I am so glad that this is here. I don't know how much longer I could've gone without a bath. What about you Sango?"  
  
"Yeah. . . this is totally relaxing." Sango replied while starting to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look at Shippo." Sango whispered back.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo and started to giggle too. There was Shippo dipping his feet into the water, testing it to see how hot it was. Once he took his foot out of the water, he took a couple of steps back, then ran forward and jumped.  
  
"CANNON BALL!!!!" Shippo yelled as soon as his feet left the ground. As soon as he hit the water, the splash hit Kagome and Sango in the face as they started laughing.  
  
"WATER FIGHT!!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled when Shippo came up for air.  
  
Then they had an all out water fight that lasted for what seemed like forever. When it ended, they washed their hair, got out and dried off, got dressed and headed back to camp.  
  
~Back at Camp~  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha were sitting around the fire waiting for the girls and Shippo to come back from their bath. More like Miroku was sitting by the fire while Inu Yasha was sitting up in a tree watching out for danger. He suddenly jumped out of the tree startling Miroku. It took Miroku all of five seconds to get over being startled.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha responded. "I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the clearing and into the forest before Miroku could protest.  
  
Not even a minute after Inu Yasha left did the girls enter the clearing and start making ramen for dinner.   
  
"Hey Miroku? Where's Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, he went to check something out and said he would be right back." Miroku answered her while retracting his hand from groping Sango.  
  
"Mm kay" Kagome said.   
  
Ten minutes passed and Inu Yasha still hadn't returned.   
  
"Hey guys? I'm gonna go get Inu Yasha for dinner otherwise we won't hear the end of it." Kagome said in good humor, joking around with her friends. "By the way. . . which way did he go Miroku?"  
  
"Ummm. . . He went that way" Miroku pointed in the direction opposite the spring.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." With that she went to go find Inu Yasha for dinner.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes Kagome found Inu Yasha, but he wasn't alone. Too shocked by what she saw, she turned around and walked back to camp.  
  
When she got back to camp, she packs up her things and tells everyone that she is going home for a few days.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango said. "Did you find him?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, no Sango, I didn't. Listen, I'm gonna go back home for a while, kay?"  
  
"Kay Kagome." Sango said noticing the change in her friends' attitude. "Do you want one of us to walk you to the well?"  
  
"Oh no. I''ll be fine. Don't worry about it." Kagome said then she got an idea for company. "Hey Shippo? Do you wanna come along?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to mommy" Shippo exclaimed getting really excited about going to her world.  
  
"Kay, grab your stuff and then lets go." Kagome said while she finished packing. "Ya ready Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go"Shippo said while waving goodbye to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kay. We'll see you in a few days" Kagome waved goodbye to her friends. "Good bye"  
  
And with that they were off towards the well. 


	2. Who's Who and What's What

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha *pouts*  
  
'Thinking' "Talking"  
  
A/N I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed to my story so far. Honestly, I have no idea who Kagome will be with. It could Sess/Kag, Kog/Kag, Inu/Kag (although I doubt it), or some other character that I may just think up along the way. It may take me a while to get the future chapters up because I have to type them up, send them to her and she posts them up because I don't have Microsoft Word* I have Word Perfect* instead. So I apologize in advance for the delays that I am sure may come in the future. I would like to thank my friend Jade elf for helping me with this fan fic.  
  
~Chapter One~ ~Who's Who and What's What?~  
  
A little ways after Kagome and Shippo went into the forest, Kagome brought Shippo off of her shoulder and into her arms so he could snuggle close to her and fall asleep, since it was late at night.  
  
"Hey mom?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Mm?" Kagome responded.  
  
"How long do you think it will be until we get to the well?"  
  
"Well. . . I believe we're almost there, kay" Kagome answered her sons question.  
  
"Mm kay. Good night" Shippo said as they entered the clearing.  
  
"Good night sweetie. Hey, before you fall asleep, I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do once we got back to my time." Kagome asked as Shippo was falling asleep.  
  
"I wanna get some chocolate!!!!" SHippo said now totally awake, alert and excited.  
  
"Anything else?" Kagome asked, smiling at him. As they neared the well, Kagome sensed something that she hadn't sensed in a while. She didn't recognize what it was or where it was coming from so she was on total alert for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"What's wrong momma?" Shippo asked noticing the change in her behavior and attitude.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet," Kagome answered trying to locate where this sense was coming from. "Do me a favor, Shippo. Will you sniff the air and tell me what you smell?"  
  
Shippo sniffed the air and started to growl, and said in a low warning voice "Sesshoumaru. . ."   
  
"That's what I thought" Kagome was now on full alert looking and trying to sense anything else that wasn't Sesshoumaru.   
  
"But. . . there's more scents that I don't recognize." Shippo said a little curious now. "I think about three more."  
  
As they continued to walk towards the well, they kept an eye out for Sesshoumaru and his group and anything else that was there.  
  
When they were in sight of the well, they saw him. Sesshoumaru built a camp fire in front of the well. Next to the fire was a little girl with a ponytail on the side of her head and she was sitting on the ground next to Sesshoumaru. At the corner of the well was a ugly looking toad youkai, and farther off to the side was what looked like a two headed dragon.  
  
"Mommy?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Kagome replied softly while keeping her stoic mask on and keeping her eyes on the people ahead of them.  
  
"I smell a human. I think that little girl is a human." Shippo inquired while keeping his senses open on the area around them looking for anymore danger. 'I keep getting this feeling there are more things out there.'  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo to see if he was joking around, but she found he wasn't. Noticing his uneasiness, she asked "Shippo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something. . . I . I think something else is coming." Shippo answered.  
  
"Thank you for the warning Shippo. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for whatever it is." Kagome told him turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Tell me if you smell anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay" Shippo responded.  
  
Now that her attention is back on Sesshoumaru, they began to talk.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in a semi - yell, just loud enough for him to hear her.   
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to a pathetic human wench like you." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru - sama?" A little innocent voice from behind where he was now standing. "Rin wants to know who these people are and why they are being so mean to you?"  
  
"MOMMA!" Shippo suddenly cried out.  
  
Getting a little worried that Sesshoumaru was still there, and it didn't seem like he was going to leave any time soon, plus the worry in Shippo's voice was not helping at all. "What is it Shippo?"  
  
"Naraku. . ." Shippo squeaked, almost too quiet for her to hear. "I smell Naraku!"  
  
"What!?!?!?!" Kagome said unbelieving "Why didn't I sense him before?? Alright, come on . . . I can do this" she said while thinking 'Damm it all to hell.' Now she was stretching her senses to try and find out where Naraku was coming from. . . But that wasn't all that she noticed that was coming.  
  
*******************************  
  
~Back at camp a little while after Kagome left~  
  
Kirira started hissing, and getting all uneasy. Noticing this, Sango and Miroku were on full alert within seconds. Searching for any danger.  
  
"What is it, Kirira? Can you lead us to where whatever it is, is coming from?" Sango asked. She wanted to get rid of this new found threat as soon as possible.  
  
Just then Inu Yasha ran back into the clearing, seeing Sango with her giant boomerang, and Kirira transforming into her larger form.  
  
"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"It's Naraku." Inu Yasha said with a snarl. Then he noticed that a group member was missing. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She looked upset when she came back from looking for you, so she went home." Sango said as she climbed onto Kirira's back with Miroku in-tow while nodding in agreement with Sango.  
  
Kirira, changed into her large cat demon form and the two on her back, headed off in the direction of where Kagome went.  
  
As they neared the clearing where the well was they heard an ear- piercing scream.  
  
*****************************  
  
~Somewhere in the woods off to left where the clearing was~  
  
Kouga was running through the forest, checking the area around where his pack was residing for the night. As he passed up wind a little ways a familiar scent graced his nose.  
  
'Is that. . . lavender?' he thought to himself as he headed in the direction of the smell. 'What is that mixed in with the lavender? Is it the scent of fresh. . . rain? There is only one person that I know that smells like that.' Then an ear-piercing scream ran through the relatively silent night air, and he ran faster.  
  
*******************************  
  
Not even five seconds after the scream ended, they had entered the clearing where Kagome was. And stood shocked beyond all words.  
  
A/N Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to leave it there 'cause it's nearing 2:30 in the morning and I'm really tired. (Good cliffhanger, huh?) 


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys,  
  
It's me Silver Dragon.  
  
I know I know. I hate Author's Notes too, but I thought that it might help with my writer's block to get the creativity flowing again.  
  
I am sorry i havent updated in a while but I have been having a minor case of writer's block. Anyways I was wondering if you would please pick who the pairings should be. They are:  
  
Sess/Kag  
  
Kog/Kag  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Nar/Kag  
  
Oc/Kag  
  
Thankx a lot!  
  
SilverDragon 


	4. Paring Contest

Pairing Contest  
  
TO STAY IN THIS CONTEST THERE MUST BE AT LEAST 2 VOTES FOR A CERTAIN PAIRING THAT YOU WANT  
  
SO FAR THEY ARE:  
  
SESS/KAG - 17  
  
INU/KAG - 3  
  
KOG/KAG - 12  
  
NAR/KAG - OUT OF THE RUNNING  
  
OC/KAG - OUT OF THE RUNNING  
  
SESS/KAG WINS ^_^ :D ::smiling:: ;P   
  
I WILL RUN THIS CONTEST FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS: UNTIL SEPTEMBER 19, 2003  
  
I WILL UPDATE THIS PAGE EVERY DAY I GET REVIEWS UNTIL SEPTEMBER 19, 2003  
  
Silver Dragon 


End file.
